BTD XV/Rounds
These are the rounds for the Quick Play mode in BTD XV Key % = chance of that rush appearing Bold: New bloon -: nothing said that round (Rush): Bloons are clustered (Regrow): The bloons have the regrow property (Camo): The bloons have the camo property Italic: New property (Fortified) The bloon has the fortified property Rounds # 25 Reds # 50 Reds # 20 Blues '50 Reds # 5 '''Greens ' # 15 Reds 25 Blues 5 Greens # 100 Bloons alternating between Red and Blue with the last 10 bloons in a rush # 60 Blues 30 Blues (Rush) # 10 '''Yellows 25 Blues # 200 Reds 20 Blues 2 Greens # 20 Greens (Regrow) # 15 Yellows 30 Blues 45 Reds # 1000 Reds (Rush) # 20 Reds 20 Yellows 20 Greens 20 Blues # 50 Greens 10 Yellows # 20 Yellows 100 Greens # 5 Pinks 1 Pink (Regrow) # 250 Reds 125 Blues 25 Greens 12 Yellows 3 Pinks # 12 Pinks 21 Yellows 120 Greens (Rush) 210 Blues (Rush) # 5 Blacks # 5 Whites # 5 Blacks 5 Whites # 1 [[P.O.P.|'P.O.P.']] # 25 Pinks # 52 Yellows # 60 Greens 15 Pinks 3 Blacks 3 Whites 5 Greens (Camo) # 25 Pinks 15 Purples # 5 Zebras 5 Leads # 3 P.O.P.s # 5 Leads (Fortified) # 20 Blacks 20 Whites 10 Zebras 10 Leads # 12 Zebras 12 Blacks 12 Whites 12 Purples # 9001 Reds (rush) 1337 Blues (rush) 911 Greens (rush) # 1 P.O.P. 25 Purples 10 Rainbows '''12 Zebras # 50 Black # 50 Whites # 50 Purples # 10 Blacks 10 Whites 10 Purples (This round is repeated 5 times before the next round) # 3 '''Ceramics '''1 Ceramic (Fortified) # 25 Leads 25 Zebras 10 Rainbows 5 P.O.P.s 12 Purples # '''M.O.A.B. # 10 Reds 10 Blues 10 Greens 10 Yellows 10 Pinks 10 Blacks 10 Whites 10 Purples 10 Zebras 10 Leads # 5 Rainbows (Regrow) 5 Rainbows (Camo) # 3 Ceramics 15 Zebras 2 Ceramics (Fortified) # 10 Rainbows 5 Ceramics 25 Leads 50 Zebras # 10 Leads (Fortified) 50 Pinks 10 Ceramics 25 Rainbows # 1 Ceramic (Camo) (Fortified) # 1 [[Navy Bloon|'Navy Bloon']] 12 Greens 12 Blacks 12 Whites # 1 M.O.A.B. 2 Ceramics 3 P.O.P.s 50 Zebras 75 Purples # 20 P.O.P.s # 1 M.O.A.B. 30 Rainbows 15 Ceramics 1 M.O.A.B. Pre-Round Comments # Welcome to BTD XV! # Anyone can pop 25 reds right? # First blue bloons incoming. # Greens 1 round after blues! What are the chances? # - # Alternating bloons. # Lots of blues this round. # First yellows incoming. # - # Regrow bloons with regain layers if not popped quickly. # - # Huge red rush incoming. # 20 Bloons red-yellow in rainbow order. # - # - # First pinks. # A lot of bloons are coming. # - # Some blacks. # Some whites. # Some blacks and whites. # Meet the P.O.P.. # - # - # First camo bloons incoming. # Sorry if you only have fire towers. # 2 Debuts in 1 round! # - # Good luck dealing with double HP leads. # Ambush. # Purples are immune to electricity, flame, and technology. # OVER 9000! # Rainbows are fast, mean, and pretty, they also contain 2 zebras. # Blacks. # Whites. # Purples. # How about blacks, whites, and purples! # Ceramics, 1 with armor. # - # First M.O.A.B. # Lots of bloons. # Every hardcore BTD fan knows round 42. # More armored Ceramics. # - # - # - # The Navy Bloon is coming. # - # Tons of P.O.P.s # Yikes! Category:Round Lists Category:Lists